Forum:Manual of Style
So it has come to my attention that there isn't really any basic ground rules for editing here. I hail from Zeldapedia, where there's a very strict manual of style and high quality articles. So I'm bringing over some of what I have learned from Zeldapedia. # Do not ever use "You", "Your", "You're" or anything of the sort unless its an in-game quote or for one of the EarthBound sanctuaries. "You" should be replaced with either Ninten and co./and friends, Ness and co./and friends, Lucas and co./and friends or "the player". Of course if you're playing as someone else (Poo, Jeff, Flint, whoever) then use that instead. # Bold the article's name in the first paragraph. For example "Ness is a character in EarthBound" or "Magic Cake is an item". I don't know why we do this at ZP, truthfully, but it looks neat. # EarthBound is EarthBound. Not Earthbound, or Earth Bound, or any of that. Mother is Mother (when linked, Mother (video game)|Mother ). Not Mother 1, Earth Bound, or Earth Bound Zero. Yes, I am aware the series should be capitalized MOTHER, but due to Wikia not allowing fully capitalized article names, its easier and neater just to capitalize it Mother. If you are referring solely to the japanese version of EarthBound, then Mother 2 is acceptable. # This is an encycolpaedic wiki, not a strategy guide. I've tried my best to work out things like "this enemy is really dangerous for low leveled players" but it's difficult. Please try and word things as formally as possible. Please remember to use factual information from canon sources. # Try not to use contractions like it's, they're, etc etc. # We use Loid, not Lloyd, and Pokey, not Porky. Though it is acceptable to an extent to use Porky for Mother 3 stuff, its best to try and keep consistent throughout the site. # If you are referring to PSI like PK Fire, PK Freeze, ect, then please on EarthBound articles link it as PSI, for example PSI Fire however it can be linked as PK for other uses and games # Please please please refer to established articles such as Giygas and [Ness to understand how we use templates and infoboxes. If you can edit articles uniformly it saves me time having to go back and edit it to be consistent. If you find a page with no infobox ADD THE CORRECT ONE! Better to have a barebones infobox than none # If uploading images check there isn't the same one first. Use helpful and informative file names such as Ness EarthBound Sprite.png, not NESSOLOLOL.png to make it easier for everyone to find. Wherever possible use .PNG not .JPG and try to keep sprites in native resolution. Make sure images are official. For now there is no limit on personal images but please keep them to a minimum. You can display photobucket pictures with external links. # The ONLY fan related works we document here is the Mother 3 Fan Translation by Tomato as it is essential in fleshing out our Mother 3 articles. NO OTHER FAN GAMES OR TRANSLATIONS BELONG HERE. Itoi has stated there is no Mother 4, and Itoi trumps all. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 15:22, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not a consistent editor here, obviously, but I agree wholeheartedly. A manual of style is necessary for the proper running of a wiki; without one everything would be inconsistent and different and...You should just make a page (EarthBound Wiki:Manual of Style or whatever). Check ZP for a base template. -'Minish Link' 16:07, February 18, 2011 (UTC)